


Fairy Lights

by beautiful_aurora



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_aurora/pseuds/beautiful_aurora





	

In the midst of their party guests, Sherlock and John stand in front of the fireplace, basking in its warm glow. The room is enchanting, illuminated by strings of white fairy lights hanging in a loose canopy across the ceiling. Honeycomb beeswax candles in brass holders brighten tables and shelves, and the windows are made night-luminous by street lamps reflecting against the fresh dusting of snow outside.

Sherlock rests his arm across John’s shoulders and chats with Lestrade. Sherlock's long fingers drape over John's upper arm, mindlessly tracing his bicep through the thick cable pattern of his chunky jumper. John smiles to himself, then turns and winks at Mrs. Hudson, who takes the look as her cue to begin passing out crystal flutes of Taittinger which Molly has just poured. Glass in hand, John clears his throat and invites the group to raise their glasses to toast the start of a fine holiday season.


End file.
